


The First Meeting

by SukiLives



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 05:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SukiLives/pseuds/SukiLives
Summary: Alex is nervous about meeting Jamie for the first time. Maggie tries to ease her worries and inadvertently admits something to Alex.





	The First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> For scrappymitchell

Maggie stretched out her arm but could only feel an empty space in the bed next to her. She opened her eyes to confirm Alex was no longer next to her. It was early. Too early to be up, Maggie thought as she looked at her watch and saw it was 6.00am. She fell back onto her pillow and closed her eyes again, thinking Alex must have got up to go to the bathroom.  
After several minutes of lying there with still no sign of Alex returning, Maggie decided to get up. She threw a t-shirt on and walked into the living room. She stopped when she saw Alex sitting on the sofa nursing a cup of coffee. She looked lost in thought. Maggie watched her for a moment taking in how breath-taking she was even first thing in the morning. Her hair was all mussed up from sleep and it made her look adorable. 

‘Couldn’t sleep?’ Maggie asked as she sat down next to her and immediately put her head on Alex’s shoulder. Alex smiled at Maggie’s action. She loved how comfortable they were with each other.

‘I miss my morning cuddles,’ Maggie said.

Alex laughed. ‘I will tell them that at the station. Badass Detective Sawyer is actually a cuddle monster.’

This made Maggie burrow further into Alex’s side. ‘Yeah I am, and I don’t care who knows it.’

They stayed like that for a while until Maggie lifted her head.

‘Why couldn’t you sleep?’ She asked.

‘It’s a big day.’

‘Are you worried about it?’ 

‘Yes. Yes, I am,’ Alex replied as she got up and started pacing. ‘I mean what if she doesn’t like me.’

Maggie stood up and went to stand in front of Alex forcing her to stop moving. She took a hold of her hands.

‘Alex, that’s impossible. She is going to love you.’

‘Pfft! You can’t know that,’ Alex said as she started pacing again this time with the added addition of wringing her hands. ‘I mean what do I know about kids, I have no experience of them. She is going to see through me right away.’

‘Alex, just relax. Jamie is very excited to meet you, so you have nothing to worry about. Plus, she is my daughter, I love you, so she is bound to.’

Alex stopped pacing abruptly and looked at Maggie. She couldn’t quite believe what she had just heard. Maggie just told her she loved her. She had imagined Maggie saying those words to her. At the same time Maggie realised what she had said. She wasn’t sorry she had said it, but she knew that it might be too soon for Alex. She didn’t want to frighten her off and judging by the startled look on Alex’s face she was worried she had done just that.

‘I mean I know we haven’t been together long and this whole thing is new for you and maybe I shouldn’t have said anything. In fact, forget I said anything.’ Maggie was silenced by Alex putting a finger to her lips.

‘Maggie it’s fine. We should get ready; she’ll be here soon.’ Alex walked into the bedroom leaving Maggie wondering what on earth just happened. Within minutes Alex was back fully dressed and telling Maggie she would meet them at the diner at nine.

‘Are you okay?’ Maggie asked, hoping that she hadn’t ruined their relationship by her declaration.

‘I’m just nervous that’s all, I’ll be fine. I’ll see you both later.’ With that she left to go back to her apartment to change.

Maggie pushed down the uneasy feeling she had at Alex’s lack of response to what she had said and got ready herself. Jamie would be back from Kate’s soon and then they were meeting Alex. It was a big day for all of them.

Maggie parked up and helped Jamie get out of her car seat. Jamie had not stopped talking the whole way over here. She wanted to know everything about Alex. She was so excited to finally meet her. Before she unlocked Jamie’s seatbelt Maggie bent down so she was eye to eye with her daughter.

‘Listen sweetie, Alex is nervous okay so it’s up to us to put her at her ease okay?’

‘Why is she nervous Mommy?’ Jamie asked.

‘Because she wants you to like her.’

‘She doesn’t have to worry; I already like her.’ Maggie kissed Jamie’s forehead then lifted her out of her car seat.

‘Come on then kiddo.’

Alex was already in the diner, sitting at a table trying not to worry when Maggie and Jamie walked in. Alex immediately brightened as she took them both in. She had seen pictures of Jamie, so she knew what she looked like but seeing her for the first time in the flesh Alex marvelled at how much she looked like Maggie. There was no doubting they were mother and daughter. 

Maggie saw Alex and walked over to her.

‘Hey,’ she said as she kissed Alex and squeezed her hand.

‘Hey you,’ Alex replied.

‘Alex, this is Jamie,’ Maggie said, ‘and Jamie this is Alex,’

Alex bent down so she was at Jamie’s eyelevel.

‘Hello Alex.’ Jamie held out her hand so that Alex could shake it, which she did.

‘Pleased to meet you Jamie.’ Jamie flashed Alex her most dazzling smile and that was when Alex saw her dimples.

Maggie’s heart swelled as she witnessed the little scene in front of her.

‘What does everyone want to eat?’ Maggie asked as they were seated.

‘Pancakes.’ Jamie said emphatically. ‘They are my favourite Alex.’

‘Can I tell you a secret?’ Alex stage whispered to Jamie as Maggie smiled at them. ‘They are my favourite too.’ Jamie giggled and Maggie rolled her eyes. ‘Pancakes all round then,’ said Alex as she smiled at Maggie. 

‘My Mom makes the best pancakes Alex. Can you make pancakes?’ Jamie asked innocently. Maggie almost spat her coffee out as she thought about Alex’s lack of prowess in the kitchen. Alex shot her a look and had to hold her tongue in front of Jamie.

‘Yeah Alex, what are your pancakes like?’ Maggie said while trying not to laugh, which was proving unsuccessful.

‘I don’t really cook, so maybe you could show me.’ She asked Jamie who looked ecstatic at being giving such an important responsibility like teaching Alex how to make pancakes.

‘Don’t worry Alex, we can show you,’ said Jamie

‘Good save Danvers,’ Maggie said smiling at the two of them.

Breakfast proved to be a huge success. Jamie asked Alex if she wanted to spend the day with them and both Maggie and Alex couldn’t have been happier. They went to the park and had a picnic. Jamie and Alex bonded, and Maggie was delighted with how well the day had gone. Jamie ended up asleep in Alex’s arms and was carried to bed where they both tucked her in.

Maggie was pottering about in the kitchen making coffee when she felt two arms wrap around her waist. She closed her eyes revelling in the feeling of Alex holding her. Alex rested her chin on Maggie’s shoulder.

‘Hey you,’ Alex said, ‘are you okay?’

Maggie smiled at the concern Alex always showed her. She turned around in her arms so she could look in her eyes.

‘I’m good. Today was everything I could have asked for. How are you feeling?’ She asked as she gently ran her thumb across Alex’s cheek. Alex closed her eyes at the touch.

‘I feel relieved. Jamie is great Maggie. You’ve done a great job with her.’

‘She’s a good kid, she makes it easy.’

‘Do you know what else happened today?’ Alex asked but didn’t wait for Maggie to reply. ‘My girlfriend told me she loved me.’

‘She sounds like a keeper.’

‘She is,’ Alex softly kissed Maggie’s lips.

‘Maybe you should tell her how you feel about her,’ Maggie said.

‘Good idea, I’ll go tell her,’ Alex made to leave but Maggie pulled her back as Alex smiled.

‘Ha ha,’ Maggie said.

‘I’m sorry for how I reacted earlier. You surprised me that’s all.’ Alex brushed a lock of Maggie’s hair behind her ear. ‘I love you too,’ she said impossibly softly.

‘Yeah,’ said Maggie.

‘Yeah,’ replied Alex.


End file.
